There are various input devices for efficiently inputting characters in an electronic device such as mobile device. Representative input methods include the input using a button, the input using the pointing, the input using a touch screen, and so on.
In recent, in accordance with advances of touch device technology, various touch pads or touch screens and touch devices are applied to the mobile device. Using the touch device, a user can input information or a command through the touch device and thus there is no need to attach a separate input device to the mobile device. As recognition and accuracy of the touch device gradually enhance, the mobile devices including the touch device are increasing.
However, despite the technical advances of the touch device, a user interface for fully utilizing the features of the device is insufficient. For example, a mobile device including only the touch device as the input device can be more awkward than a conventional mobile device using key buttons in terms of the user.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional mobile device. The mobile device 10 includes a touch screen including a display 11 and a transparent touch screen 12 disposed on the display 11. The transparent touch screen is an input device for detecting user touch. The user communicates with a Graphical User Interface (GUI) on the display 11.
For example, using the touch screen 12, the user can select or set the GUI by moving an input pointer or selecting a GUI element.
The touch screen can sense locations touched by a plurality of fingers in the time order of T1, T2, T3 and T4 as shown in FIG. 1, and thus enlarge, reduce, scroll, or move contents such as character or image.